robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Dubeil's last place
Miss Dubeil's last place Once I was on ROBLOX. I like to play scary games, so I searched up, last place and found Miss Dubeil's last place. I decided to play, even though it was going to be scary. The first time I played, I saw a BLACK FIGURE with a corpse of a acorn hair. (No offense for "acorn hair", please.) I screamed, and I had pepsi with me. I accidently spilled the pepsi, so I had to clean up. The second time, I saw someone IN THE GAME WITH ME! I said hi, and they said hello back. I wondered why they were playing that game. Here is the chat that happened. Kilaska: ""Heya."" iiOmqItzKxmberlyii: "Hello!." K: "What are you doing here?" i: "Nothing." System: iiOmqItzKxmberlyii has left the game. I was so scared after that, she said Nothing. then left the game. I always wondered why they were playing that game... March 10, 2018 Today I was playing ROBLOX on a new account. The account was "Auige". I sadly forgot the pass so I am unable to log in. I decided to play the game again. It looked EXACTLY the same. Same black figure, dead acorn hair (no offense please), and a house. When I decided to play on my tablet. Instantly, I had to update ROBLOX for no reason. There wasn't a update in it, so it was completely unreasonable to update it. When I clicked update, it wouldn't update. I thought to myself, "Is this because of the game?". Now back to the game. A user named "darkshots032" friended me. I joined the game, she followed me in and said: darkshots032: hi Kilaska: Heya! d: what'ya doing? K: nothing. d: same. K: do u know any secrets here? d: follow me System: darkshots032 has left the game. She private chatted me saying she was "banned", which there was no admins in there. March 10, 2018 (2) Girl named lilithishereQi friended me this time. I accepted it, not knowing what she would do. I private chatted her. Kilaska: Hey, what do you want to play? lilithishereQi: Miss Dubeil's last place K: Okay. l: let's go play She joined the game. Photo of chat: When we were playing, she said, l: where do u live? K: Canada l: me too The rest of lilith will be in another article. March 14, 2018 I haven't played ROBLOX in a long time. When I first started playing again, I remembered only two things: I was a receptionist at HH, and Miss Dubeil's last place. I didn't go into Miss Dubeil's last place yet, though. I went to the HH Training center. I won't explain it all, but one thing was, I was an excess. :c Then I went onto Miss Dubeil's last place. Same. Exact. Thing, but lilithishereQi joined me and... ---- l> hi K> Hoi. l> I came here for you to die K> ... l> get ready K> NOPE. System> Kilaska has left the game. ---- (It doesn't actually say ``-Username- has left the game.`` I just put it so you know they left or joined.) Then I joined a new server. ---- System> Kilaska has joined the game. K> Hello? System> 5thUp has joined the game. 5> Hello friend! K> You know this game? 5> Yup. Lilith is here Qi told me about it. K> She is bad... lilithishereQi has joined the game. (Doesn't actually say this in chat. I did it so you know what happened.) l> /e :kill 5thup l> /e :ban 5thup System> 5thUp has been banned from the game. K: Who banned/killed 5thUp? l> not me I thought it was Lilith because she had not talked until I talked. But we don't know how by BFF was banned and killed... Category:Unfinished